Reclaim the Digital World
by Yuu Not Kotone
Summary: When the code crowns fall into the hands of the enemy and Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou are thrown back into the real world, can they make it back in time to save the Digital World from destruction? With Akari and Zenjirou now tagged as Generals, can they along with Kiriha and Nene reclaim their precious treasures? Please R&R!


**So since my first fic did a bit poorly, I decided to try publishing my works from other seasons, seeing if they'd do any better.**

**Chapter One: Back to the Digital World**

The real-world battle with Tactimon was finally over. Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou returned to the spot where Taiki would be transported to the Digital World.

"Kudou Taiki, it seems your friends will be able to go to the Digital World with you, after all," Omegamon informed him, smiling a bit. The boy's eyes widened, and Akari and Zenjirou both beamed, their eyes lighting up instantly.

"That's great!" Akari cheered, the happiness she felt obvious in her voice.

Taiki, on the other hand, grinned softly, curiously. "Hey, Xros Heart sticking together makes me just as happy as the next guy, but why the sudden change, Omegamon?"

The Digimon sighed lightly. "Because we can't manage without all of you. You should be aware that the Digital World you left has changed drastically. Since the Bugra Army got its hands on the Code Crowns, my world has become..." He found it difficult to continue, however, and averted his eyes.

Taiki clenched his fists, Akari tensed slightly and Zenjirou shut his eyes, his head turned to the side.

"Akari and Zenjirou," Omegamon went on after a pressing moment, "will most likely receive partners and X-Loaders of their own as well. But the rest can wait for now. Is everyone ready to go?"

Akari, excited about their potential partners, was about to ask about them, but Taiki touched her shoulder. She looked at him, and she wasn't at all startled to find his expression filled with concern.

"I know you want to hear about your partners, but we can't waste any more time here. The Digital World, Xros Heart—everyone we love there is in danger!"

Akari gave him a soft smile and nodded, knowing how much he had come to care for his friends in the Digital World. They stood back and waited as Omegamon opened the portal to their world-away-from-world.

"I hope Ballistamon and the others are okay!" Shoutmon expressed worriedly as they passed through the dimensional barrier.

"Don't worry! They're tough! I'm sure they'll all protect each other!" Akari reassured, just hoping she was right.

A second later, they were gently deposited on their feet in the Digital World. Zenjirou looked around, bemused and blinking. This place looked like a flowery garden, not the living Hell they'd expected!

"I think you might want to get your eyes checked, Omega—" Zenjirou wise-cracked, but was cut off by a cry from Lilymon.

"Shoutmon, isn't she from your village?" Taiki queried, and his partner nodded in confirmation. Lilymon skidded to a stop in front of them, and before they could protest, she poured baskets of flowers on the three children.

"Ah...! W-what's this?" Akari asked. Lilymon quickly shushed her.

"You have to pretend to be Digimon! If they discover you here, there won't be anything I can do! Dragon Land isn't safe!" she told urgently, and Taiki frowned.

"Dragon Land? But the Digital World consists of Zones…?" he questioned confusedly, and Lilymon's face fell.

"The Zones were destroyed and reformatted, then divided into seven Kingdoms. This is Dragon Land, ruled by Deckerdramon. Trust me, you don't want to get in a fight with him: even the rebels of Blue Flare were tossed aside!" she relayed hopelessly, and the three teens gasped in shock.

"Kiriha was...defeated?!" Taiki uttered, astounded. Zenjirou gulped slightly.

"Nene-san! What about Nene-san? Is she okay?" Taiki's rival asked, so worriedly that Akari had to remind herself of the seriousness of the situation to keep from rolling her eyes. Lilymon opened her mouth to respond, but a plea for help pierced the air.

"Leave me alone! I won't join you!"

They bent down to avoid being seen, and just when a disagreeable Taiki was about to venture outward, Akari pulled him back down.

"Let's be smart about this and watch a minute! Things have changed, remember? It might not be what it seems!" Akari counseled, and he hesitated an instant prior to giving in.

"Who is that Digimon?" Zenjirou whispered to his two friends, indicating the tiny dragon being pursued by a pack of much bigger, much scarier-looking Digimon. It was Lilymon who answered.

"His name is Dracomon," the female Digimon churned out. The Devidramon barraged Dracomon with attacks, throwing him several feet backward. Lilymon's light-yellow cheeks turned a sickly shade of green. "He's insane if he thinks he stands a chance against the Devidramon..."

Taiki narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. Shoutmon was about to speak, but Akari stopped him by covering his mouth. He groaned, annoyed, but returned to watching the scene.

Dracomon was blasted off his feet once more. The leader of his hunters smirked.

"This land belongs to us! Just surrender already! Or would you rather we destroyed you?" The enemy's smirk widened, and he added, "Besides, the fighting rebels like Blue Flare are the ones who made it possible for us to steal the Code Crowns!"

At these words, Taiki clenched his fists and glowered down at his feet. He'd let the Digimon down. He'd promised to change their world for the better, but he he'd failed. He had let the Bugra Army take their most precious treasures...

"Taiki..." Akari whispered cautiously, watched him with anxious eyes.

"Taiki, this isn't your fault," Shoutmon said firmly, his expression an unfamiliar one of self-loathing. "If anything…it's ours. I failed you times-five. We couldn't defeat the enemy. If we could have just fought back…then we'd still have the Code Crowns…" The red dragon-Digimon sighed, and Taiki smiled in kneeling down beside him.

"Let's share the blame, okay? Besides, we have to make amends for our mistakes. We didn't come back to the Digital World to hide and pretend we're something we're not. Xros Heart never gives up! This situation is different, yes, but our spirits aren't! We have to get the Code Crowns back! We have to find our friends, Kiriha, Nene and the Digimon! We have to fight to make a better Digital World for everyone!" Taiki rallied determinedly, looking to Akari and Zenjirou.

"Well, first we have to help Dracomon," Zenjirou reasoned. "Despite everything that's happened, he's continued to defend himself against the Bugra Army because he's kept the faith that things will be better." His gaze shifted to Taiki, a kind smile along with it. "We can't turn our backs on him, can we?"

Taiki stared at Zenjirou, stunned, before beaming. He'd noticed how much the boy had matured since they'd first come to the Digital World, and he had to admit he was really proud of him. A bright light flashed suddenly, and when it faded a green X-Loader rested in Zenjirou's hand. Taiki and Akari's eyes widened in shock.

"An X-Loader...! We can use this to help Dracomon!" the male brunette shouted, only to be stopped in his tracks by a pain-ridden yell from Dracomon. The three Digidestineds' heartbeats quickened, and Zenjirou couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Dracomon! Hang on!" the boy cried, running toward the Digimon with all his might.

"Zenjirou!" Taiki, Akari and Shoutmon cried, rushing after him. Lilymon sighed, flying off in the opposite direction; it had been worth a shot, but deep down she'd known trying to get them to listen to her wouldn't work.

While Shoutmon acted as a distraction against the assailants, Zenjirou dropped to his knees beside the fallen dragon-Digimon.

"Dracomon, can you hear me? I know you're hurt, but you need to get inside this X-Loader! It'll help you heal!" Zenjirou intoned softly and somewhat shakily.

"I can hear you... I'll do as you ask…but first we must…make our escape... I know a way... Can your friend…divert the Devidramons' attention...for just a few more seconds…?" Dracomon requested, coughing weakly.

Taiki thought for a moment and flicked his goggles when an idea struck him. Looking up, he gasped as Shoutmon was sent flying back. The gogglehead sprinted forward.

"Shoutmon, are you okay?" Taiki asked anxiously. The Digimon managed a nod, and his partner leaned down a little to whisper, "Aim for the ground beside Devidramon. It'll distract him long enough for us to find the way out of here."

Shoutmon looked at his partner and, seeing the determination in his eyes, allowed the teen to help him to his feet. Jumping forward once Taiki was well out of the line of fire, he bombarded the ground next to the Devidramon with his most powerful attack. It emitted a blinding light, which let Dracomon lead his rescuers to his underground escape route.

When the glow vanished, the three children and two Digimon were nowhere to be seen.


End file.
